My Little Maury Show II: The Return (Chapter 1)
by Poohbear1998
Summary: You have to read the previous story to get this one! And if you already did, well whatcha waitin' for? Thanks for your support and sticking with me when I was gone for months. I can't remember your name but you know who you are! Thank you, my friend! But, I gotta work on thinking up the next chapter. And don't y'all forget to review! Pooh's Out


**A/N: Yo! Pooh is back! And I have a good one for you! All I have to say is this. Three of the six that were on the show before, are back! You have to read the previous story to know what I'm talking about and you got to read ahead to find out what happens next! Thanks y'all for the support! I love you all and don't forget to review! And now onto the story!**

"Hello everypony! And welcome to another episode of Maury! Well today, we are have a return episode I guess you can say. Please welcome back Ms. Rainbow Dash, Ms. Applejack, and Ms. Rarity." The crowd begins to cheer. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity just wave sadly to the crowd, all with the same sad smile on their face.

"Firstly, you guys have grown up!" The mares nod in agreement and chuckle "You mind if we show the last time you guys were on here?" "No." They said in unison. "Here's what happened the last time. Take a look." The screen shows the franticness of the mares when they were on the show as wild teenfillies. **(Quick A/N: I don't remember the exact thing they said. And I'm on my iPod so you really need to go back if you wanna know what went down. But anyway...) **

When the clip ended with the girls aplogizing to their mother, the crowd cheered for the mares. "So, you really made a change?" Asked Maury. "Sure 'nough." Answered Applejack. "I'm helping my grandmother and brother on my dad's side with their farm." "I joined the weather team, and I'm training to join the Wonderboltz" Said Rainbow Dash. "And I design dresses and suits for the ponies in my town." The crowd cheered for how the mares turned their lives around. "That's amazing to hear. But the reason why you all are here is not so amazing." Maury motioned for them to tell why they were here in the first place.

"Before we decided we were ready, we got pregnant, all around the same time." Said Rainbow Dash. The crowd groaned in sympathy. "But 15 years ago when we had them, and their fathers didn't even wanna give us the time of day, we decided to find a house together and raise them all together." Said Applejack. The crowd cheered once again. "And now...?" "Well, lets just say, you reap what you sow." Said Rarity beginning to cry.

"What are their names?" "My baby girls name is Applebloom." Said Applejack. "Her name is Sweetie Bell." Said Rarity between sobs. "That small orange one with the wings, that's my little Scootaloo." "Are they worse then-" "Much worse!" Said Rainbow Dash. "They hang with hookers try to have sex with any and every dude and..." Rainbow Dash put her face in here hands and began to weep. "Me and Pinkie would never hit out mother even though we said we would but...she has more guts than I did." Rainbow Dash began to weep more and the crowd gave a long "awww". "Who, Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash just nodded.

"Do they do anything for sex or just have it when they can?" "Do anything! There is a rumor going around say three fillies had a four some with some stallion just for a hamburger and a drink." "You think it was them?" "I'm hoping not! But there is no other leads. It breaks my heart to see this! To hear this! I should be here I should be home with my filly! But..." Finally Applejack broke down. "Well, they had something to say before the show. Lets see."

"I'm Applebloom." "I'm Sweetie Bell." "And I'm Scootaloo." "And we are the Dope Cousin!" "Clubbing is are game" said Scootaloo. "So is giving a good ass-whooping." Said Sweetie Bell. "And buckin'" added Applebloom. We trash people homes. Just for fun!" Said Scootaloo proudly. "Oh yeah, and smokin' and drinkin' where would we be without doing all of that." Said Applebloom with a giggle. "And yeah, I be kicking my mom's ass, so what? If she stay the fuck outta my way and outta my business, maybe she would have to we're sunglasses in the middle of winter." Said Scootaloo with a laugh. "So just stay the hell outta are way and we'll be cool, wanna know why?" Said Sweetie Bell. Then in unison, they loudly said, "Because we're unstoppable!"

"Well, lets welcome Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell." The crowd immediately were booing, loudly. The girls ran towards the crowd and tried to hit some people. But the security guards were too quick for them. Their mothers dragged them to their seats. But the girls moved their seats away from their mothers. As the girls sat down, they heard the crowd saying more slurrs to them. "Say that to my face, ya thot!" Said Applebloom. It took a little bit longer than expected to calm them down.

"What is wrong with you!" Said Applejack. "If you don't get the fuck out my face A.J., imma beat ya ass just like Scootaloo does to Rainbow Dash."

"Enough!" Yelled Maury. "I agree with Applejack, what is wrong with you?" "We felt like it, so we did it ya know?" Chuckled Scootaloo. "Your feelings aren't the boss though" "whatever." "Well, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, the girls have a secret that they wanted to tell you, take a look."

"We know y'all heard 'bout that rumor spreadin' 'bout three fillies having a foursome with some stallion." Said Applebloom on the screen. "We just wanted you guys to know that it was us." Said Sweetie Bell. "And we loved every minute of it. And hell, we'll do it again!" Added Scootaloo

As the picture faded, Scootaloo was laughing uncontrollably. "It's funny to see your mother suffer like this, Scootaloo?" "Oh, yeah! It warms my heart." She laughed as she flicked the crowd off.

"You girls have no business doing this, you don't even have your cutie marks yet!" Cried Rarity. "Hey, I'm working on get a dildo for mine!" Said Scootaloo as she laughed and high fived Applebloom and Sweetie Bell.

"I can't wait till you see what we have for you! You all are paying a visit to the state pen, you mind if we go there." "Nope!"

"All right when we return, we are going to give these fillies a reality check." The crowd cheered. We'll be right back after these messages."

**A/N: Whoa so much typing! But did I suprise you? Did I suprise you? I hope you all loved it! It was fun to write! This will be much shorter than the last! How much? The next chapter is the last one! And by the way, not only am I a brony, but I'm a Twi-hard. Yup, I love Twilight, and just like I make fanfiction for MLP: FiM, I'm gonna be making some Twilight fanfiction! (No not Twilight Sparkle, Twilight the novel.) But anyway I'm gonna try and think of what to do for the next chapter. Pray for my imagination! Thanks a million and don't y'all for get to review! Pooh's Out!**


End file.
